sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Адамс, Джон Лютер
Джон Лютер Адамс ( , род. 23 января 1953, Меридиан, штат Миссиссипи) — американский композитор. В юности увлекался рок-музыкой, через Фрэнка Заппу открыл Эдгара Вареза, затем — Джона Кейджа, а еще позднее — Мортона Фелдмана. Закончил Калифорнийскую художественную школу. В 1975, работая в обществах по охране окружающей среды, приехал в Аляску, ставшую для него затем постоянным источником творчества. Пережив и усвоив опыт минимализма, сосредоточившись на проблеме статического в музыке, Д. Л. А. развивает медитативный музыкальный язык, связанный с музыкальным воплощением места, «звуковой географией» необжитых пространств, близких к территориям воображения и потому наполненных высоким смыслом, близким к сакральному. Сочинения * Green Corn Dance (1974) for percussion ensemble * Night Peace (1976) for antiphonal choirs, solo soprano, harp, and percussion songbirdsongs (1974-80) for 2 piccolos and 3 percussion * Strange Birds Passing (1983) for flute choir up into the silence (1978/84) (poem byE.E.Cummings) for voice and piano * How the Sun Came to the Forest (1984) (poem by John Haines) for chorus and alto flute, English horn, percussion, harp, and strings * The Far Country of Sleep (1988) for orchestra, in the memory of the late Morton Feldman * Giving Birth to Thunder, Sleeping With His Daughter, Coyote Builds North America (1986-90) for theater magic song for one who wishes to live and the dead who climb up to the sky (1990) for voice and piano * Dream in White On White (1992) for orchestra * Earth and the Great Weather (1990-93) for theater * Five Yup’ik Dances (1991-94) for solo harp * Crow and Weasel (1993-94) (story by Barry Lopez) for theater * Sauyatugvik: The Time of Drumming (1995) for orchestra * Clouds of Forgetting, Clouds of Unknowing (1991-95) for orchestra * Five Athabascan Dances (1992/96) for harp and percussion * Strange and Sacred Noise (1991-97) for percussion quartet * Make Prayers to the Raven (1996/98) flute, violin, harp, cello, and percussion * In the White Silence (1998) for orchestra * Qilyaun (1998) for four bass drums * Time Undisturbed (1999) for japaneses instruments * In a Treeless Place, Only Snow (1999) for celesta, harp, 2 vibraphones, and string quartet * The Light That Fills the World (1999—2000) for orchestra * Among Red Mountains (2001) for solo piano * The Immeasurable Space of Tones (1998—2001) for violin, vibraphone, piano, sustaining keyboard, contrabass instrument * The Farthest Place (2001) for violin, vibraphone, marimba, piano, double bass * After the Light (2001) for alto flute, vibraphone, harp * Dark Wind (2001) for bass clarinet, vibraphone, marimba, piano * Red Arc / Blue Veil (2002) for piano, mallet percussion and processed sounds * The Mathematics of Resonant Bodies (2002) for solo percussion and processed sounds * Poem of the Forgotten (2004) (poem by John Haines) for voice and piano * For Lou Harrison (2004, premiere 2005) for string quartet, string orchestra, and 2 pianos Тексты * Winter music: Composing the North. Middletown: Wesleyan UP, 2004. Ссылки * http://www.johnlutheradams.com (англ.). * http://dram.nyu.edu/dram/Artist/558 (англ., дискография) Категория:Композиторы США Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 1953 году Категория:Родившиеся 23 января en:John Luther Adams es:John Luther Adams nl:John Luther Adams